


A Family

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has some news for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family

Nothing went right. Not that everything was perfect, far from it, but today had just been one of those days. The alarm clocks never went off that morning so it was a scramble just to get Ben to school on time. Even then, Dean got pulled over for doing 55 in a 25. 30 miles an hour over the posted speed limit, that was a felony and he would have to go to court.

                         

Then on the way home the brakes started squealing. Even though he changed them regularly, he had somehow worn right through one of the pads. Thankful he had bought double the amount of everything last time, he got down to business straight away.

 

Until the wrench slipped and he smacked his knuckles into the wheel well. He jumped up and pressed an oily rag against the tear in his skin, cursing loudly.

 

Lisa, looking a little worse for wear, stuck her head out. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” was his answer through gritted teeth. Three pieces of gauze and some duct tape later, he was back at it.

 

He smacked the back of his head on the lid of the trunk.

 

A wrench fell onto the top of his boot.

 

The next door neighbor’s dog jumped onto the side of the house with muddy paws and overgrown claws.

 

The _other_ next door neighbor’s dog dug a hole the size of Texas under the gate.

 

The mailman dropped a package marked _FRAGILE_.

 

Just when he thought nothing else could happen, the water boiled over and the garlic bread ended up burning.

 

Despite everything that had gone wrong, Lisa kept smiling at Dean.

 

After the table was cleared and the dishes were done, they sat across from each other, silent, just staring. It was when Lisa shifted in her chair and dropped her eyes that Dean spoke up.

 

“What’s going on with you tonight?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He took a pull from the bottle of beer. “I don’t know. You seem like there’s something you want to tell me.”

 

Her cheeks flushed as she stood, pulling something from her back pocket. She held out a small piece of glossy paper, dropping it between his thumb and forefinger.

 

He stared at the paper. It was black and white with various shades of grey. “What’s this? It looks like static.”

 

She swallowed hard and leaned over, pointing to a small circle. “That is why I haven’t been feeling very good.”

 

Panic erupted in his chest. He looked up at her with wide, unknowing eyes. “Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine, Dean. I’m pregnant.”

 

Even though he was already sitting, he felt the ground shift beneath his feet. He must have been staring at her for too long because she cleared her throat as she twirled her long hair nervously. “Say something, please.”

 

His eyes fell to the picture of their child, _his_ child and the panic he had felt earlier bled away, replaced by something he wasn’t familiar with; absolute joy. A smile pulled at his lips as he ran a finger over the speck on the paper. Before he realized it, he was up and wrapping his arms around Lisa. He buried his face in her neck and laughed, fanning his hot breath against her skin.

 

She melted into him, sighing through the wave of emotion that rolled through her. “You’re happy.” It wasn’t meant to be a question.

 

“Of course I’m happy. We’re going to be a family.” 


End file.
